westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Not What They Seem
The Protectorate of Kennetar has long been suspicious of shapeshifters. Their walled city on the plateau was once closed entirely to any being whose shape could change, and they had many means of enforcing this ban. Today, certain shapeshifters are permitted within the city, as royal law recognizes the Wolven, Beornings, Ratmen, and Doppelgangers as subjects of the throne. They are still regarded with suspicion, however, and must wear a visible badge when within the walls. The scholars of Kennetar have amassed one of the greatest storehouses of knowledge on the topic of mutable beings. Since the Sundering, however, the numbers of these creatures have dwindled. Only a few of the mutable races remain numerous enough to be considered "active" by the Protectorate. Wolven The Wolven are a large clan of werewolves and shifters who have agreed to abide by royal law. They began in Brighton County in the lowlands of the Westmarch, civilized by the influence of Colin Deathless, the royal knight who defeated their champion and took over the leadership of the pack. Lawless shifters and werewolves will sometimes claim allegiance to the Wolven as a ruse to avoid being hunted, but usually find that when they commit monstrous acts, the very ones who come for them are genuine Wolven. Beornings Descended from the great bear of the plains, Beorn, the Beornings are werebears and shifters who were instrumental in the defense of Kennetar when the army of the giants laid seige. The Beornings returned when the Lich King threatened the city, and suffered tremendous losses in defense of the city that still would not admit them. Since that time, the Beornings have been given a place of honor in the hearts of the citizens of Kennetar. Any Beorning seen in town is usually given free food and shelter and treated with respect and gratitude for the sacrifices of Beorn and his kin. Such sightings are rare, however, as Beornings are solitary by nature and generally dislike urban settings. They roam the open spaces, deep forests, and cool caverns of the Westmarch, ever alert to the threat of any unnatural presence. They are sometimes found in the uniforms of royal roadwardens or the robes of the Parthenian Order. Ratmen Wererats are usually found skulking in the corners and sewers of the world, much as their non-shifting kin. One family of wererats distinguished themselves in service to Colin Deathless in Brighton County, and he recognized them as subjects of the Kingdom in gratitude. Coming into the open, they took on the name "ratmen," and consider the "were-" term derogatory. They intermarried, and now it is rare indeed for a ratman to be able to fully shift into rat form. Ratmen are more usually shifters. As with the Wolven, some unscrupulous wererats (and there are many) often pretend to be upstanding ratmen. Also as with the Wolven, these impostors are typically found and punished by true ratmen, who jealously guard their newfound respect like a shiny bauble. Doppelgangers True doppelgangers -- the rapacious, psionic aberrations of legend -- have largely been hunted down. Some may still exist, especially considering their guile and the sheer number of other beings from the Far Realm that were released by the Nulls from their Sightless Citadels. However, they did leave a mark on the world. In the Imperium, House Marvad often used true doppelgangers as spies and assassins. Over time, these creatures became accustomed to being a part of Imperial society. Some even took husbands and wives. Their blood carries on, lending their children an unearthly look in their natural form, and passing along the ability to mimic the shape and voice of any humanoid. The Protectorate recognizes that doppelgangers are not the ravening nightmares that their ancestors were. Still, Kennetar still does not permit doppelgangers within its walls. Taking a cue from the Imperium's success, however, the kings and queens of the Kingdom of the West have permitted doppelgangers to live as subjects, provided they obey all laws and always bear an unadorned ring in plain sight on the left thumb. Doppelgangers in service to the crown as expediters for the Eyes of the Eagle (the royal security and special investigators), of course, are permitted to travel without these rings. Skintakers A new breed of shapeshifter has been seen in the Harrowlands. It is a warped being touched by the Far Realm, a foulspawn. Called "skintakers," these abominations can actually absorb the appearance of a victim by literally stealing its skin. This process is typically fatal. Skintakers behave with the same alien goals and taste for horrific deeds as other foulspawn. Unfortunately, one must assume they have entered the Kingdom of the West by now, as they are indistinguishable from the original creature once they have stolen its skin. Rakshasas Not technically shapeshifters, rakshasas must be considered in the same category because they are perpetually wreathed in disguising illusion that is nearly impenetrable. They are of course hunted on sight in the Kingdom of the West, but in the Imperium, some live openly and even hold positions of legitimate power and respect. Since the Sundering, more devas have appeared in the Kingdom than almost anywhere else. Some say this represents the favor of the gods. Others say it foretells a dark time ahead, else why fortify the lands with such beings of power? Regardless, the presence of devas draws the attention of the rakshasas. Be certain they live in the Kingdom in great numbers and are plotting daily. Oni Also not true shapeshifters, the oni bear mention for the same reason as the rakshasas. Oni magically disguise themselves in order to do evil. Many were in the armies of the Twisted Eye, and others served the demoness Aishapra. They spread throughout the lands after the defeat of the Prime Evils, and are now usually found alone or in small groups in remote or poorly guarded places. They always plan for revenge, however. It is believed that they operate as a loose network, and meet once per year at the dark of the moon in a secret location. One oni boasted before its death that this "Obsidian Enclave" counted hundreds of members. If true, this would be grim news indeed.